


Gale es raro

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy también lo echa de menos. No Canadá y desde luego no la serie y mucho menos su personaje. Pero ha aprendido, que no son tantos y que son valiosos los momentos en los que tu profesión te lleva a ese sitio intenso en el que él y Gale pasaron más de un rato. Y no importa si el resultado de ese momento no es más que una serie de televisión porque cuando actúas y consigues llegar *ahí* es el momento lo que importa. Así que Randy murmura “yo también te echo de menos” y el abrazo le sabe a poco. Pero la sonrisa de Gale, esa sonrisa de “lo sabía y soy un enorme gato montés” tiene un definitivo sabor a victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Pairing: Gale / Randy (OTP absoluta y total, gracias) Obviamente, no conozco ni a Gale, ni a Randy y esto es PURA ficción. Esto os sonará porque el principio ya lo publiqué pero ahora está la historia entera. Se supone que esto ocurre mientras Randy hace teatro en Nueva York y antes de que Gale empieza con “Vanished”. Tkene dos partes. Esta es la primera.

Título: Gale es raro (1/2)

De las peticiones del otro día, y una idea medio escrita ha nacido esto. Así que es para [**tainah**](http://tainah.livejournal.com/), que me dio una idea espectacular sobre echar de menos a la gente y se la he robado VILMENTE. Para [**zarza_mora**](http://zarza-mora.livejournal.com/) porque no es lo que pediste pero puede ser que te guste. Para [**bbmaniac**](http://bbmaniac.livejournal.com/), que pidió más RPS poniendo los ojitos del gato de Shrek. Dude, nadie puede resistirse a eso. [Also, para [**jovifan**](http://jovifan.livejournal.com/) porque es mi novia de QaF y para [**aitnac**](http://aitnac.livejournal.com/) porque me hace gracia que te acuerdes de "la historia del pesto"] Sigo meditando todas vuestras peticiones. Escribo lento estos días pero escribo. Sigue sintonizado. Más, pronto. Feedback sí! (o la jofaina se comerá tu sofá).

  


**Gale en escena**

 

Regla número uno de las situaciones de mierda: Estar metido en una situación de mierda es una mierda. Regla número dos (y corolario): La mierda roza categoría artística cuando no solo estás metido hasta el culo, sino que no tienes a nadie a quien culpar. Sobre todo, si eres Randy -Demasiado Listo Para Tu Propio Bien Pero Ni De Coña Lo Tienes Todo Tan Controlado Como Te Crees- Harrison.

 

Porque Randy (y se siente muy orgulloso de ello, muchas gracias) siempre tiene alguien a quien culpar. La sociedad, la FOX, la tradición judeo cristiana, Freud, sus antiguos compañeros del colegio, el mal tiempo, los republicanos y –la mejor de todas- las fans histéricas que confunden la televisión con sus vidas reales (o lo que sea que tengan). Pero por más que lo piensa no consigue imaginar por qué Freud y los asesores de Bush en la puta Casa Blanca iban a conspirar contra él. O mejor dicho. Sí imagina por qué conspirarían contra él. Homofobia, naturalmente (y posiblemente envidia porque a ellos nadie les da por el culo). Pero, ¿cómo culparles por lo que le está pasando?

 

 ¿Fueron ellos los que contestaron al teléfono el martes? No. Fue Randy. ¿Fueron ellos los que dijeron “claro, PÁSATE POR MI CASA, GALE”? No. No fue Dick Cheney el que pensó que sería un bonito detalle ofrecerle una cama en la habitación de invitados para su visita a la ciudad y no es el bastardo del presidente el que tiene la culpa de que Gale odie los hoteles y aceptara la invitación. Y, ¿cómo culpar a las ultra fascistas noticias de la FOX por el hecho de que Gale se haya dejado barba otra vez? Por más que lo piensa, no encuentra manera. Seguramente odian la barba, esos cabrones. Por tanto, el único tarado al que hay que responsabilizar de estar ahogándose en el mar inmenso de su propia baba y su legendaria estupidez es, él. Randy Harrison, culpable y tonto del haba.

 

Cuando le abre la puerta, el dedo le tiembla al pulsar el timbre. Le ha visto desde la ventana bajando del taxi. A siete pisos de altura, le ha dejado sin aliento. El gilipollas de Gale Harold.

 

Cómo, cómo y CÓMO se le ocurrió OLVIDAR lo guapo que era es algo que no consigue explicarse. CÓMO después de cinco años, joder. Es como si hubiera escrito esa frase en su mente. "Gale Harold es muy guapo" y luego la hubiera ignorado. Como si fuera algo que se dice. "Qué buen tiempo hace, Dick Cheney ha disparado a un tío, la televisión es una mierda, Gale Harold es muy guapo". Como si fuera "sí, mamá, haré los deberes; sí, cenaré esto hoy pero mañana haré dieta; no, claro, nunca me follaría a un hetero por muy bueno que estuviera". Una de esas CHORRADAS que se dicen y que no significan una mierda. Porque las dices tantas veces que pierden el significado y cuando realmente te enfrentas a la realidad de Gale Harold con la barba y la sonrisa de bienvenida y el abrigo negro, GUAPO es solo una cochina palabra, y lo que tienes delante es eso que querías en Navidad cuando eras pequeño, la razón por la que se inventaron los besos y el único hombre que has conocido que tiene la clase de belleza que te da ganas de llorar porque AYDIOSMÍO es demasiado injusta. Gale es la clase de guapo que te deja atónito. Gale Harold, maldito sea, saca a su treceañera interior _y eso, Randy, admítelo, no lo ha hecho ningún otro hombre, ni cuando tenías trece, ni menos ahora que los treinta asoman –a lo lejos- su fea cabecita._ Eso le desarma y desarmado se siente idiota, vulnerable y demasiado contento de verle.

 

De pie, en la puerta de su casa, con una bolsa de viaje y, curiosamente, una colonia diferente es ni más ni menos que el hombre más fabuloso de la tierra y no solo le gusta, sino que le quiere. Tal vez no de "esa" manera pero bastante parecido a quererle de "esa" manera como para que sea un problema convivir con él. Feliz en su propia piel, parece mucho más relajado que en Canadá y sin el eterno sombreado rojo-marihuana en los ojos, está distinto. O está abusando del colirio o a las tres de la tarde todavía no se ha fumado un porro. Milagro. Puede que le haya sentado bien dejar la serie después de todo.

 

 Le ve por la mirilla y se muere. Respira cuatro veces. Piensa que va a dormir pared con pared con él y entonces se muere de nuevo, revive, se abofetea mentalmente por ser patético, lo supera y abre. Gale se apoya en el quicio de la puerta, mirada en calma viva y una sonrisa despierta, aunque ligeramente perezosa.

 

 - Eres menos rubio, Randy.

 

  _Dios, te he echado de menos, subnormal, retrasado de mierda._

 

 - Pero estoy igual de amargado.

 

 Una sonrisa incendiaria. Por tercera vez, Randy se muere.

 

 - Eso está mejor -. Deja la maleta en el suelo, añade algo que solo en Gale podría parecerle un cumplido-. Ese es mi chico.

 

Y luego el abrazo. Fulminante, cien por cien Gale. Esa clase de abrazo que dice "mira qué alto soy" y hace que te sientas diminuto, como un niño pequeño. Si no fuera porque incluso el tacto de su ropa provoca sensaciones que los niños pequeños todavía no han desarrollado. Ese abrazo crea en Randy tres docenas de pensamientos incontrolados, aviva el recuerdo de los últimos días de rodaje, cuando Gale aparecía y desaparecía como si estuviera naufragando. Le hace pensar en Toronto y tres millones de cosas que había olvidado y otras tantas que preferiría no recordar. Le hace pensar que se frotó desnudo contra él más veces de las que quisiera y sin embargo, jamás, nunca se ha _frotado desnudo contra él_. Se supone que no debería querer. Se ha convencido de que en realidad no quería. Que no era más que una de sus fantasías autodestructivas.

 

 Se le da bien mentirse a sí mismo.

 

 Cuando Gale le devuelve a la realidad, los pies no le llegan al suelo.

 

 - ¿Cansado?

 

No dice ni si ni no, pero hace un gesto que podría ser ambas cosas. Le mira tan fijamente que le pone nervioso. Se muerde el labio inferior, enseña ese colmillo fuera de lugar, sigue manteniendo en misterio si es tímido o no lo suficiente.

 

\- Te he echado de menos, Ran.

 

 Es una suerte que las personas no tengan la capacidad para hacerse gelatina.

 

 Si la tuvieran, Gale la provocaría en cadena.

 

 A Randy ni se le pasa por la cabeza decirle que él también le ha echado de menos. Si lo hiciera sonaría como "¡ohdiosmíoyotambién!" y prefiere mantener bajo control a la reinona interior. Así que opta por la segunda opción. Casi igual de patética. Le da un puñetazo suave en el hombro, como si fueran demasiado hombres para decirse esas cosas, como si dijera "déjalo ya", como si estuvieran en el maldito equipo de fútbol o algo así. Con lo que odia el fútbol (excepto por las rodillas de los futbolistas).

 

 - Venga. Voy a enseñarte tu habitación.

 

\- Vale.

 

Le enseñaría los puentes colgantes de Babylonia si Gale prometiera no cambiar nunca, pasear siempre esa belleza ensoñada, esa fascinante despreocupación, esa enigmática pereza. Por cualquier rincón del mundo, especialmente, por los rincones meticulosamente desordenados de su apartamento.

 

**Vivir con Gale: raro, raro, raro**

 

Randy tarda dos días en asimilar el concepto. Randy, que comprendió a Schopenhauer a los catorce años tarda DOS DÍAS ENTEROS –con sus noches- en asimilar la idea de que está viviendo con Gale. Es temporal, es más o menos circunstancial pero es un hecho. Él y Gale están viviendo juntos. Misma casa, mismo cuarto de baño. Diferentes habitaciones, ésa es la dolorosa verdad, pero mismo retrete.

 

Durante esos dos días la fantástica rareza de Gale hace aparición de los modos y formas más inesperados. Son tres días de ropa de Gale en sitios extraños, como camisas en el lavabo y un pantalón vaquero sobre el televisor. Tres días de oír cómo desayuna cereales a las tres de la mañana o merienda pan con pesto a las doce de la noche porque no le apetece ponerse a cocinar nada.

 

\- Ya pero, Gale, ¿pan con pesto?

 

Encoge los hombros.

 

\- El pan estaba allí –dice-, y el pesto estaba allí. El pan me gusta y el pesto también.

 

En el cerebro de Gale tiene lógica, en el de Randy no pero Gale sonríe, se mancha la cara de salsa verde y Randy le diría “claro” aunque le hubiera dicho que Bush iba a presentarse a la Casa Blanca por tercera vez consecutiva y como primera dama. _“¿Te parece buena idea, Randy?” “Desde luego, pienso votar republicano”_. La verdad es que no puede decirle que no, no sabe decirle que no. Se pasa dos días mirando sus estrambóticas costumbres, los horarios desfasados, las idas y venidas y ese extraño, extraño, extraño gusto para la televisión que tiene. El martes por la noche se pasa quince minutos en el sofá con él viendo algo incomprensible en un idioma con demasiadas consonantes.

 

\- ¿Qué estamos viendo?

 

Gale dice “televisión pública checa” sin inmutarse. Hay gente bailando. Es muy extraño. Aplausos, presentador, más gente bailando, risas, vídeos, número musical, más ballet. Parece que la gente gana premios. Alguien llora. Más risas. De nuevo, el ballet.

 

\- ¿Te gusta esto?

 

Gale se concentra en la tele, frunce el cejo con severidad y parece meditar las respuestas a los enigmas del universo. Algo en él es casi maligno. Y al segundo siguiente, todo se diluye y ya está, se ha pasado la intensidad. “Nope” asegura, “pero quiero saber de qué va”. Y así es Gale, puede que fabulosamente estúpido o quién sabe, tal vez un extravagante genio loco. Algún día morirá y alguien encontrará bajo su colchón las ochenta novelas existencialistas que escribió y será como “wow, no sabíamos que fuera tan intenso e incomprendido”.

 

Es posible. Randy descubre cosas nuevas cada minuto que pasa con él. Después de cinco años con dieciséis horas de rodaje diario, descubre que puede ver televisión checa, que es capaz de desayunar doritos, que le lloran los ojos cuando bosteza y que duerme con la puerta entreabierta.

 

[Randy mira un poquito, aunque no quiere. O quiere pero le gustaría no querer. Gale en la cama sin camiseta, un bulto de mantas y piernas sobre el colchón, boca abajo y con mechones de pelo en todas direcciones, una larga, larguísima espalda y la mantas empiezan ahí donde la curva del culo dice “mírame pero no me toques”. No tenía que haber mirado. Esa curva le perseguirá en sueños. Randy intentará lamerla a ciegas y chocará como los trenes a medianoche]

 

**Cosas que Gale no dice**

 

Tres días de tentaciones y maldiciones. Tres días de puro Gale Harold. Casi siempre callado, viendo mucho la tele, saliendo a horas extrañas, volviendo sin horarios, sonriendo cuando no viene a nada, taciturno cuando parece que un segundo antes estaba de buen humor. Tres días y no le dice nada. Tres días y boom, una noticia como un soplido, una bomba de profundidad en la rutina de los días. Randy lo descubre por casualidad.

 

Así:

 

Gale ha salido diciendo “vuelvo para cenar”. Así que Randy le llama, antes de la cena. Para que suba algo de comida. Pero no tailandés porque está harto. Marca su número pero sale el buzón de voz. Móvil apagado. Cuando Gale llega a casa la conversación es tontuna, idiota. Randy dice “no tienes el móvil encendido” y Gale dice “no” y Randy, “¿y si te quieren llamar?” Respuesta de Gale, “encontrarán el móvil apagado”. Pero Randy insiste, “¿y si es importante?” Y Gale, así, sin más, dice “he roto con ella”.

 

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

 

\- He roto. Hemos roto. Una ruptura. Con ella. Y eso.

 

Gale parece horrorizado por tener que decirlo. Cuando Gale parece horrorizado se traba con las palabras. Se atora, balbucea, se vuelve incomprensible y mucho más alto. Como si le hubieran crecido las piernas y los brazos en exceso y no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer con todo ese cuerpo.

 

\- ¿Y el móvil..?

 

\- No quiero hablar con ella, unos días. ¿Sabes esas conversaciones de ruptura con todos los… con los reproches y tú dijiste y…? ¿Sabes? –Randy asiente, supone que sí, que lo sabe, él también ha tenido su ración vital de rupturas horribles-. No puedo hacer eso ahora.

 

Un segundo, dos segundos, Randy le mira y no sabe qué debe sentir exactamente. La deja a ella, se viene a su apartamento. ¿Qué debe sentir?

 

\- ¿Así que has utilizado mi apartamento como búnker para esconderte de esto?

 

Leve encogimiento de los hombros, sin bajar la mirada. Cara de niño abandonado en la guardería. Casi disculpándose. Precioso. ¿Quién podría enfadarse? Randy que sabe enfadarse con las piedras, los vecinos, los republicanos, Jerry Springer y su madre todo en el mismo momento, no puede enfadarse con Gale Harold vulnerable, buscando algo que comer en los armarios de su cocina.

 

\- ¿Quieres… hablar de ello?

 

\- No –se apresura en decir, pero habla un poco-. No hay mucho que contar. O sea, no pasó nada. No cambió nada. –Encuentra zumo de naranja en la nevera, saca un vaso, se sirve un poco y luego bebe de la botella, sabe Dios por qué. Toma aire, intenta explicarse-. No sé qué pasó pero de repente, no tenía ningún sentido. Nosotros dos no teníamos ningún sentido. Y hubo un momento en el que no tener sentido estaba bien, me gustaba pero ahora simplemente no tenía sentido. –Le da un par de vueltas al vaso, se piensa el zumo-. No sé si eso tiene sentido.

 

Posiblemente no. Aún así Randy cree que lo entiende. Que tiene más sentido que la mayoría de las cosas que tienen sentido. Randy Harrison, que leyó la “Teoría de la Razón Pura” de Kant en el instituto (y le gustó) siempre ha pensado que el murmullo inconexo de Gale y esa manera desquiciante de expresarse, tiene algo de verdad profunda. Pero puede que no y que simplemente Gale sea tan guapo que cualquier payasada que diga suene bien de su boca.

 

\- Lo siento mucho, Gale.

 

\- No estoy preparado para encender el móvil. Ya sabes. Todavía no.

 

“Claro” y Randy procura que su cara diga “te entiendo” en lugar de “dios mío, qué raro eres”. Siente el impulso de abrazarle pero se contiene y le observa mientras se bebe el zumo. Pensando “dios mío, Pero. Qué. Raro. Eres. Gale”. Bueno, siendo totalmente sinceros, además de eso piensa también “¿ahora que has roto con tu novia, qué tal un poco de experimentación gay?” pero eso último lo piensa solo de broma.

 

 _Casi_ solo de broma. Sesenta por ciento de broma. Noventa y nueve por ciento totalmente en serio. Pero sesenta y cinco por ciento de broma. Gale Harold contra la ciencia. Es una batalla perdida para las mates.

 

**Gale todavía en casa: más y más rarezas**

 

A Randy le encanta el teatro. A Randy realmente, realmente, realmente le encanta el teatro. No solo le encanta hacer teatro sino le encanta la idea de hacer teatro. Le encanta la sensación de que hacer teatro está bien, no es echar su vida por el retrete. Porque uno puede hacer televisión y ganar dinero e incluso pasarlo bien. Uno puede hacer incluso buena televisión pero buena televisión nunca será teatro y Randy no quiere una casa más grande y mil millones de fans. Randy no quiere ni siquiera una docena de fans. Quiere un notable alto del crítico del New York Times. Incluso un aprobado en Broadway es preferible a una matrícula de honor en Hollywood. No quiere ser actor. Quiere ser Actor. No está hecho para los detalles y las minúsculas. Necesita rumbo. Se toma su vida en serio. Cuando se lo explica a Gale, de algún modo, la seriedad se derrumba.

 

\- ¿Así que básicamente te gusta esto del teatro?

 

Y lo dice con genuino interés, con verdadero afecto.

 

\- Sí –admite Randy-, me gusta.

 

Hablan de eso, de Amadeus, del off Broadway, del off-off Broadway, de una obra de teatro que a Randy le encantó, tan lejos del off-off Broadway que no está seguro de que fuera Nueva York. Hablan de proyectos de Gale y de lo mucho que le gusta montar a caballo y de Wyatt Earp y de esa otra serie que Gale empezará en Atlanta, “pero no vamos a Atlanta, solo ocurre allí”. Randy sabe que acabará grabando “Deadwood” en su TiVO para torturarse un poco con la idea de Gale montando a caballo. Pero eso no se lo dice. Es más. Le dice que no piensa verle ni en broma.

 

\- Después de Brokeback ya no puedo ver vaqueros heterosexuales, Gale. Demasiado raro.

 

Hablan de más proyectos. Randy finge que no recuerda los nombres. Cuando quiere decir “Vanished” dice “la serie del FBI” pero apunta mentalmente la hora de emisión y se promete no sentir nada si Gale sale corriendo con chaleco antibalas y en magas de camisa. Se enamoró secretamente de David Duchovny convertido en agente Mulder cuando estaba en el instituto. Lo más cerca que ha estado nunca de ser un fan de algo que saliera por la tele. Lo último que le falta ahora es volver a una fase de comas cerebrales por sobre exposición a demasiadas horas de series. Como principio general de la vida de Randy Harrison, la televisión está mal. Y es un invento demasiado hetero. Y punto.

 

Paradójicamente, ver la tele es prácticamente lo único que hace con Gale durante los dos días siguientes. En concreto, deportes. Y para ser más exactos, fútbol. Randy nunca ha visto fútbol. Bueno, en acción de gracias pero no fútbol europeo, con hombres en pantalón corto y calcetines hasta las rodillas. Al principio no entiende mucho pero le encanta la concentración de Gale. Después Gale le explica las reglas y sigue sin entender un pimiento pero le sigue encantando la concentración de Gale y sus “oh, venga ya” cuando ocurre algo incomprensible con el arbitro y sus largas explicaciones sobre por qué Zidane es como su ídolo o algo así.

 

Antes de ser actor, Gale quiso ser fútbolista y Randy nunca le ha visto jugar pero le gustaría.

 

\- ¿Y qué tiene este Zidane, aparte de un gran perfil y muy poco pelo?

 

\- Tendría que volver a nacer para tener tiempo suficiente para explicarte todo lo que le hace especial.

 

Es un cumplido desproporcionado. Randy se siente oficialmente celoso de un futbolista.

 

\- ¿Cuándo empiezas a rodar eso del FBI?

 

\- La semana que viene.

 

Randy ensaya mucho para el teatro. Cuando sus compañeros dicen “¿tomamos una cerveza luego?”, pone excusas y se marcha a casa. Le espera Zinedine Zidane, la selección italiana al completo, y Gale, que mira los partidos frunciendo la expresión, jugando el partido en su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cuando su ídolo se da de cabezazos contra el sentido común y la caga de la manera más espectacular que Randy ha visto desde WaterWorld, se queda muy quieto. Respirando por la nariz con intensidad, apretando la mandíbula, sufriendo. Si Randy fuera la pantalla del televisor, estallaría por tener que soportar un interés así. De todas las veces que ha estado con él, nunca le ha visto tan parecido a Brian, exudando algo que podría ser mal humor pero es únicamente intensidad. Hace que la habitación huela a él. Su disgusto es tan evidente que Randy se ve forzado a decir lo peor que alguien que no es aficionado al fútbol puede decir en un caso así.

 

\- Solo es fútbol, Gale.

 

Se arrepiente inmediatamente. Es como si le dijeran a él que Wilde es “solo teatro”. Gale se vuelve inmeditamente, le mira con la misma atención que reservaba antes para el televisor. Esa atención que te retiene en el sitio, te hace sentir aniquilado por un depredador sexual, te desnuda y te desmonta pieza a pieza. Parece que va a decir algo profundo o algo significativo o en cualquier caso, algo aniquilador pero tan pronto como ha aparecido la atención desaparece y Gale parece de nuevo inofensivo y dócil.

 

\- A veces la gente la caga, ¿no?

 

Sin esperar una respuesta, se levanta a por cerveza a la nevera. Gran frase, “a veces la gente la caga”. Gran frase. Cuando vuelve con la cerveza trae otra para él y Randy dice “¿por qué brindamos?” y ambos se lo piensan. “Por las grandes frases” quiere brindar Randy “y los gilipollas que las inventan”. Pero casi mejor que no.

 

\- Por los que la cagan –dice Gale.

 

Gran brindis.

 

Ninguno tiene ganas de irse a la cama cuando termina el partido.

 

**Gale, rareza de virtuoso**

 

Es domingo y normalmente Randy se acuesta temprano pero los lunes no hay función, así que trasnochar con Gale no parece mala idea. Con la televisión de fondo y el sonido de un grupo de vecinos italianos descorchando champán a lo lejos, juegan un rato al póquer y un rato al estratego y un rato al pictionary. A las cuatro de la mañana Gale tiene los ojos rojos y es más guapo que nunca y sin que Randy se lo espere dice, “¿te acuerdas?”

 

\- ¿De qué?

 

Gale se lo explica.Quiere saber si se acuerda. De aquella escena. Aquella vez.

 

_Aquello de Brian y Justin y el violinista, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando Justin tenía aquello con el violinista y Brian se entera porque Michael se lo dice o algo así, no sé. No recuerdo cómo se entera pero lo sabe. Rodamos aquella secuencia en la que está tan enfadado pero no le dice nada. Aunque sí se lo dice, ¿te acuerdas? Besándole con rabia y ha vuelto de jugar a los bolos, ¿era a los bolos? Creo que eran los bolos y había algo, una frase como “felicidades a los ganadores” y Justin creía que había ganado y Brian decía que no, “nosotros hemos perdido”, decía. Y eso estaba, bastante bien escrito, creo. Y recuerdo que lo vimos, ella y yo, ¿sabes? Hace unas semanas, antes de romper y ella dijo que era lo mejor que me había visto hacer y yo no lo recuerdo, ¿sabes? O sea, lo recuerdo pero no lo que hicimos o cómo pasó todo. Solo lo que sentía y que no existía nada más que lo que estábamos rodando. Tú y yo. ¿Te acuerdas?_

 

Randy ha visto como se quema el plástico. Alguna vez. Sobre todo el plástico de los cajetines del tabaco. Lo dejas en el cenicero, echas la cerilla y el plástico se arruga inmediatamente como una pelota. Cuando Gale habla de esa secuencia, con _ese_ tono de voz, su corazón hace exactamente eso.

 

\- Me acuerdo.

 

Le cuesta un poco respirar y hay un silencio de catedral en el apartamento.

 

\- Me gustaban esas escenas, -dice Gale, suavemente-, cuando estabas allí conmigo. En ese sitio raro y flipante.

 

Todo lo que es áspero y matemático en Randy se vuelve irracional y blandito. Gale destruye sus defensas.

 

\- Eso es porque eres raro y flipante, Gale.

 

\- Ya. -Traga saliva, baja la mirada, luego una ceja en alto y le mira, taladrándole con demasiado encanto-. Lo echo de menos.

 

Randy también lo echa de menos. No Canadá y desde luego no la serie y mucho menos su personaje. Pero ha aprendido, que no son tantos y que son valiosos los momentos en los que tu profesión te lleva a ese sitio intenso en el que él y Gale pasaron más de un rato. Y no importa si el resultado de ese momento no es más que una serie de televisión porque cuando actúas y consigues llegar *ahí* es el momento lo que importa. Así que Randy murmura “yo también te echo de menos” y el abrazo le sabe a poco. Pero la sonrisa de Gale, esa sonrisa de “lo sabía y soy un enorme gato montés” tiene un definitivo sabor a victoria.

 

No sabe en qué momento se queda dormido en el sofá. Despierta con marcas de cojín en la cara y un pelo horrible. Con una sensación de paz en el estómago.

 

No le dura mucho.

 

**Gale, Gale, Gale: ¡sorpresa!**

 

\- ¿Qué!

 

Randy intenta recordar la última vez que estuvo tan sorprendido. Alguna vez. Algo. Pero nada. No da con nada. ¿La sorpresa de saber que Gale había roto? Ni se acerca. ¿La sorpresa que sería que Bush saliera del armario y confesara sus intenciones de casarse con un camionero de Nueva Jersey? Nada, NADA, NADA comparado a su sorpresa cuando habla con Peter. ¿Cuándo habla? No, no hablan. Cuando ALUCINA con Peter.

 

La conversación empieza normal.

 

\- ¿Así que has adoptado a Gale? ¿Es eso lo que ha pasado? Porque si hay más, a mí me gustaría adoptar uno también. Lo sentaría en mi regazo –dice- y le acariciaría y le daría de comer.

 

\- Sí, ya me imagino lo que le darías de comer.

 

Randy no sabe cómo empezó lo de hablar con Peter. Por qué del “borrón y cuenta nueva” después de “Queer as Folk”, ha salvado a Peter Paige para hablar durante tres horas al mes de todo y de nada. Puede que sea que a Peter le encanta hablar por teléfono y a Randy le encanta hablar de sí mismo. Puede que sea el cordón umbilical que no quieres cortar, aunque estabas deseando irte de casa. Puede que sea Peter. Y punto.

 

\- Solo está pasando unos días en casa. La semana que viene rueda eso del FBI.

 

\- Oh dios, ¡con chaleco antibalas! Cuando lo grabes, haz copias.

 

\- No voy a grabarlo.

 

\- No- y suena divertido-, claro que no, cariño.

 

Digamos que no es fácil engañar a Peter y a veces es mejor cambiar de conversación y no dar batallas perdidas. Así que le explica lo de la ruptura. Peter ya sabía lo de la ruptura. Randy no sabe cómo lo sabía pero simplemente lo sabía porque no hay muchas cosas que Peter no sepa. Incluidas cosas que Randy NUNCA quiso saber sobre Tom Cruise y el parto de Katie Holmes. Hablan de eso, de nada, de algo que Randy no entiende sobre cierto actor de moda que Peter sabe a ciencia cierta que es gay, luego un poco más sobre Gale y en cierto momento de la conversación Randy recuerda que solía sentirse un poco celoso de la relación que tenía Peter con Gale.

 

En un plató lleno de hombres gays, era Peter el que hacía reir a Gale, era Peter el que se acercaba durante el descanso de una escena cuando Gale solo llevaba una toalla y le estrujaba el culo diciendo “ay, quién pillara un poquito”. Si cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho habría sido tan incómodo que seguramente Gale hubiera quedado traumatizado, obligado a hacer terapia con plastilina y chupándose el dedo pulgar. Pero cuando lo hacía Peter, Gale se reía. Y vale, sí, Randy estaba un poco celoso del buen rollo, ahora ya no le importa admitirlo. Un poco celoso del acceso aparentemente gratuito que tenía Peter para sobarle el culo. Mientras hablan por teléfono recuerda esos celos y en la distancia, le parecen una idiotez total. Eran todos amigos, realmente.

 

\- ¿No le tienes a mano para que se ponga un momento?

 

\- Ha salido –dice Randy-. A algo. No sé. Cosas de Gale.

 

\- Ah, sí, cosas de Gale. Aleatorias, irracionales, enigmáticas, ya me acuerdo –suspira-. Realmente le echo de menos. Gale y sus canutos y su ropa estrambótica. ¿Todavía tiene aquella chaqueta de piel de serpiente? –Randy se ríe con ganas, Peter solía decir que vestía como si siempre estuviera colocado-. Echo de menos aquella chaqueta.

 

Y entonces, sin previo llega La Sorpresa. Que sigue –más o menos- el siguiente guión:

 

Peter dice “echo de menos la chaqueta”. Y añade, “y ver cómo se trababa en las frases de Brian”. Randy se une al momento de meterse cariñosamente con un amigo en común y comenta lo muchísimo que echa de menos entrar en un bar con él y ver cómo veinte mujeres tienen un ataque de histeria. Entre las cosas que añora de verdad está, cómo no, “frotarme desnudo contra él con la polla metida en un calcetín”.

 

\- Uy, sí –dice entonces Peter-, eso tampoco me importaría repetirlo. Lo del calcetín no, eso no lo hicimos nunca.

 

Así, sin más. La Sorpresa. Randy se ríe. Porque piensa que es broma. Y luego no se ríe porque Peter no se ríe y no parece una broma. Y no tiene ninguna gracia, en realidad, así que no debe ser una broma.

 

\- Peter, ¿qué acabas de decir?

 

\- ¿No te lo ha contado? Bueno, tampoco…. solo pasó una vez. Y estábamos borrachos. Bueno, yo no. Pero él. Ya sabes.

 

Su mente piensa rápido y hacia atrás. Piensa, ¿QUÉ?

 

\- Mm –dice Peter- siempre sospeché que a lo mejor lo había hecho contigo también pero ya veo que no.

 

Todo lo que hay en su mente es QUÉ y no consigue avanzar de ahí. Suena la puerta y Gale entra y todo ocurre a cámara lenta. Gale dice “he vuelto” y Peter dice “¿estás ahí?” y Randy solo QUÉ, solo piensa QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO y no se recupera de la impresión. Es como un astronauta lanzado al espacio. El mundo es redondo y Gale es hetero, si uno no puede confiar en eso, ¿en qué MIERDA puede uno confiar? ¿Qué quiere decir Peter con FROTARSE DESNUDO CON GALE? Gale sale con mujeres por dios. Con MONTONES de mujeres, de hecho y le contó una vez una larguísima teoría sobre el sexo oral con las mujeres que traumatizó a Randy y estuvo a punto de mandarle a terapia. GALE ES HETERO. Gale trae comida china –bastante- pero también patatas fritas –va dejando miguitas- y pregunta, “¿quién es?” obviamente por la cara de shock que debe tener Randy.

 

\- Es Peter –murmura-, Peter –repite, y cuando Peter dice, “¿es Gale?”, solo consigue articular –ajá.

 

Y entonces, como si el mundo no acabara de travestirse, Gale sonríe feliz y lleno de migas y con grasa de patatas en la cara y pone el altavoz del teléfono y se apoya en el sofá para chinchar a Peter. A Peter Paige con el que SE FROTÓ DESNUDO.

 

\- ¿Peter? –Le habla al altavoz con evidente alegría-, ¿cuál de todos los maricones eras tú? Ya no me acuerdo.

 

Randy piensa: EL ÚNICO QUE SE FROTÓ CONTIGO, SUBNORMAL.

 

Peter dice.

 

\- Yo era el más alto de todos, cariño.

 

Y Gale se ríe mordiéndose la yema del dedo pulgar.

 

Y Randy se muere.

 

Allí mismo. Muerto. Fin.


	2. 2

**Gale y su fabuloso “nosíno”**.

Le da un rato. Después de colgar la llamada, Randy le da un rato a la vida para que le mande una señal de cómo actuar. Está convencido de que aparecerá un presentador subnormal de algún programa espantoso de la MTV y le dirá “¡has caído en la broma, maricón pringado, Gale es totalmente hetero!” Actúa con normalidad. Sirve la cena en platos como si no pasara nada. Esperando a las señales. Pero a no ser que Gale echando salsa de soja en las patatas fritas sea una señal, no pasa nada. Ni ángeles anunciadores, ni nada. Hora y media y no es capaz de concentrarse en repasar su texto. Nada. Gale lee el Times. Bueno, Gale lee las viñetas del Times. Randy, sin previo aviso, estalla.

\- ¿Cuándo exactamente te acostaste con Peter!

¿Su tono de voz? De esposa ultrajada. Si alguien le hablara así a él, le mandaría a meterse en sus asuntos o a meterse cosas dolorosas por sitios muy concretos y con nada, pero nada de lubricación. Eso haría él. Como Gale no es él, se limita a volver de donde sea que habite su mente y poner cara de despiste, con su muy, muy irritante, “¿eh?”

\- ¿Te acostaste con Peter, Gale? –y vaya, parecía imposible pero aparte de celoso también suena irritante y tiene ganas de darse a sí mismo una buena bofetada.

Gale contesta.

\- No –pero no parece muy convencido, así que- sí… -vuelve a cambiar de opinión-, no.

¿QUÉ MIERDA DE RESPUESTA ES ESA?

\- ¿Nosino? –pregunta Randy-. Gale, ¡nosino no es una palabra real!

\- ¿No? –pregunta y tal vez le esté tomando el pelo pero es dificil saberlo.

\- ¡No! –Randy no tiene muchas ganas de chistes.

\- ¿Sí? –Ah, sí, definitivamente está de broma.

\- ¡Gale!

Suena como una chica. Suena como una chica de trece años cuando quiere un bikini nuevo o más drogas de diseño o lo que sea que quieran las chicas de trece años. Pero es que Gale es realmente desesperante. Tan guapo y tan… frotándose con Peter en su imaginación desvocada.

\- Nos semi-acostamos más o menos. Estaba… ya sabes, no debería fumar tanto.

Randy siempre ha pensado que la gente es algo mongólica. Y que se habla por hablar, casi siempre. Que cuando dicen “no, no, cariño, cuéntamelo todo, prefiero saber la verdad aunque me duela” no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que están desencadenando. Y es cierto. Porque la curiosidad es una fuerza estúpida e imparable de la naturaleza. Y lo cierto es que Randy CREE que quiere saber lo que pasó con Peter pero en realidad no quiere saberlo porque una vez que Gale se lo cuenta, el mal está hecho. Oirá esas palabras en su cerebro el resto de su vida y tendrá esas imágenes con las que vivir y ojalá, ojalá Gale no hubiera dicho nada más, ni una sola palabra más después de “no debería fumar tanto”.

_Por qué, Dios. Por qué le diste la capacidad de hablar, en vez de hacerle el hombre mudo más guapo del universo._

\- No me acuerdo de mucho –dice y dirá por siempre en la mente de Randy-, en esa fiesta en casa de Cowen, no me acuerdo, en mayo, me parece. –El resto de su vida, será como si le siguiera escuchando, apoyado un brazo larguísimo en la espalda del sofá, divagando sobre fechas y sitios y cosas que no importan pero importarán por siempre-. Fue una cosa, no sé, del momento. Pero no nos acostamos, no sé, aunque nos corrimos, o sea que… fue una de esas cosas que pasan, ¿sabes? No me acosté con Peter, ya me entiendes, no follamos pero, bueno… -los puntos suspensivos más largos de su vida- Peter me comió la polla.

Ajá.

Y se levanta a por una cerveza.

“Nos corrimos”. La mente de Randy tiene un ataque de risa y otro de pánico. Entre la risa y el pánico hay territorios arbolados donde brota el asombro y un pequeño Randy saltarín se ríe de él y le señala con el dedo, diciendo “¡nos corrimos, nos corrimos!” Asesina al enano insoportable con un rifle y entonces oye “Peter me comió la polla”. Oye y oirá eternamente, “Peter me comió la polla”.

¿Qué se supone que tiene que decir ahora? Ahora que Gale vuelve con la cerveza, ahora que Randy debería dejarlo pasar y seguir con su vida SIN TORTURARSE CON LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE PUDO SER ÉL, DIOS MÍO, ÉL, PUDO SER ÉL. ¿En mayo? ¿Fiesta? Randy no recuerda ninguna fiesta, ningún mayo, nada. Seguramente porque no fue, seguramente se quedó en casa leyendo. MIENTRAS PETER LE HACÍA UNA MAMADA A GALE.

\- ¿Te gustó?

¿Ves? Eso es exactamente lo que no debería preguntar. Cualquier respuesta le hará sentir peor. Si no le gustó pensara “heterosexual perdido, te odio” y le si le gustó pensará “pude ser yo, gilipollas y te odio”.

\- No me acuerdo de mucho –dice, Gale, con los labios muy cerca del morro de la botella, haciendo que el mundo sea un lugar mejor-, pero en general que te coman la polla no es exactamente el peor disgusto que te pueden dar. Ya sabes, en general.

Otra gran frase de Gale para el libro de autoayuda que escribirá algún día. Se titulará “Gale Harold: Mi vida Según Yo Mismo” y todos los subnormales del mundo se sentirán iluminados en su presencia. Lo peor es que Randy lo comprará por la foto de la solapa. Incluirá frases como “todo el mundo la caga”, “crees que lo sabes pero realmente hasta que no lo sabes, no lo sabes” y especialmente, “una mamada no es lo peor que te puede pasar”. Un best seller. Directo al premio nobel de los tarados.

\- Gale…

Le fallan las palabras.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Voy a salir un rato.

\- Aja.

El rato se convierte en veinte manzanas caminando. Si no fuera porque empieza a llover en algún punto de Broadway Randy llegaría hasta Nueva Jersey. Una vez allí se suicidaría de algún modo dramático. Como tirándose contra uno de esos camiones enormes que hay en Jersey. Un suicidio de clase obrera, muy poco glamuroso. En el taxi a casa intenta idear algo mejor pero no se le ocurre nada. Solo ve a Gale con los pantalones desabrochados y borracho, la cabeza de Peter metida entre las piernas. Lamiéndose los labios, sudando.

Todos los heteros guapos deberían ser ejecutados y enterrados en fosas comunes. Y si algún día Randy Harrison escribe SU autobiografía, _ese_ será el título.

**Querido Gale: jódete y baila**

Cuando llega a casa, los zapatos le hacen chof-chof y es, curiosamente, el mismo sonido de su corazón. Chof-Chof. Se pone en manos de la Virgen o Moisés o lo que sea para que Gale no esté en casa pero el universo pasa de los maricones y Gale, evidentemente, está en casa.

\- Estás empapado –le dice-, ¿llueve?

“No” piensa, “me he metido en el estanque del parque, a nadar con los patos”.

\- Llueve.

Se quita los zapatos en la cocina. En condiciones normales le importaría llenar el pasillo de agua. Como su mente sigue empecinada en repetir “nooooos cooooooorriiiimoooos” no puede pensar en el suelo de madera. No puede pensar en nada, de hecho. Antes de que se dé cuenta, Gale está delante, con una toalla en las manos, haciendo una de esas cosas absurdas que hace. Dice “toma” y luego “ven” y eso son dos cosas contradictorias, así que Randy no hace nada y Gale entorna los ojos y dice “así” y le seca la cabeza. Con la toalla. Con su toalla, de hecho. Con fuerza pero no demasiado. Nadie le ha secado el pelo desde que tenía tres años. No recuerda que tuviera toallas tan suaves. No ve nada, solo la toalla y el mundo difuso. Algo en ese momento hace que la tensión abandone su cuerpo.

\- ¿Mejor? –le sorprende lo cerca que está la voz de Gale. Lo único que puede hacer es asentir, quiere decir “gracias” pero Gale no le da tiempo-. No fue para tanto.

Le gustaría fingir que no pasa nada y decir “no sé de qué me hablas” pero solo consigue un “¿hm?” poco convicente que no suena ni de lejos tan desinteresado como debería. Gale deja de frotarle la cabeza. La toalla está en sus hombros, la sujeta por ambos extremos y le mira, a pesar de que Randy, REALMENTE no desea ser mirado.

De ningún modo.

Porque es cierto que Gale no es muy bueno con las palabras y desde luego, es realmente horrible con los discursos. No tiene sentido de la orientación, no sabe aparcar bien, desconoce lo que es el orden y tiene extrañas actitudes sociales. Todo eso es cierto. Pero hay una razón por la que es un gran actor y es que cuando mira, cuando realmente _mira,_ Gale _ve._ Randy no está seguro de saber ocultar las cosas que no quiere enseñar.

\- Voy a ducharme.

Se separa del momento con un par de pasos. Pero, “hey” la voz de Gale le atrae. Un tirón de la ropa, el roce de la toalla y se queda allí mirando, con esos enormes ojos verdes que simplemente son demasiado bonitos para tener sentido. Murmura, “¿estamos bien?” y de todas las veces que Randy la ha cagado interpretando una escena, nunca la ha cagado tanto como cuando dice “claro” y suena como un montón de basura. Le gustaría estar bien pero es enfado y son celos, esa cosa desagradable y enfermiza que le bulle en el estómago. No, no está bien y el hecho de que Gale le mire intentando arreglarlo, solo le hace sentir más enfadado consigo mismo.

\- Tengo que cambiarme, Gale y la ducha

Recordará esa frase interrumpida. “Tengo que cambiarme, Gale y la ducha”. Recordará esa frase cada vez que Gale diga algo idiota y Randy quiera reirse de él porque lo cierto es que es una frase estúpida y no lo que uno quisiera decir antes de que le besen. Pero es lo que dice, es lo último que dice antes de que Gale Harold frunza el ceño como si hubiera descubierto algo curioso y le busque los labios con la boca abierta. Un primer beso que no lo es, porque se han besado muchas veces y hay un ritmo automático en ellos; pero que sí lo es porque nadie dice “cámara, luces, rodamos”. Sí lo es porque el corazón de Randy se encoge, su cuerpo se dilata y en el aire las lenguas sisean y se lamen, llenas de saliva, frenéticas en un segundo. Desparramadas y ansiosas.

**_Gale, Gale, Gale_ **

La prueba que demuestra que el universo odia a los maricas es que su primera vez con Gale es como la película mal filmada de un director adicto al ácido. Durante el resto de su vida la recordará a trozos, mal editada, con cortes bruscos y sensaciones demasiado intensas. Horas y horas a punto de correrse, orgasmos asincrónicos que le sacuden desde los testículos y le dejan comatoso pero con ganas de más. Sexo sin estructura, cuando parece que su cuerpo está satisfecho, huele a Gale, o le ve o piensa “Gale” y solo.quiere.más.

Todo lo que recordará en el futuro son momentos.

Uno:

Gale le desabrocha el cinturón y en lugar de soltarlo, lo saca y hace que se deslice entre las trabillas. Un siseo excepcionalmente largo y cuando termina le muerde los labios. Solo dice “mmm” y luego “aaahh” pero Randy escucha “qué ganas tengo de follar contigo” y suena bien, esa frase imaginada. Ya lo creo que suena bien. Él no tiene tanta paciencia, solo quiere quitarle la ropa. Le desabrocha los botones de la bragueta. Se entretiene un segundo en la cintura del calzoncillo pero se le hace largo, el maldito segundo. Un movimiento seco y Gale tiene calzoncillos y pantalones en las rodillas. El primer contacto es con toda la mano. Gale echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime. Randy piensa, “dios, las cosas que voy a hacerte”.

Otro:

Casi desnudos y a rastras hacia el sofá. Gale diciendo “sshh”, le pone una mano en su pecho, dice “quieto”. Se queda parado, mira como los animales, con los labios besados en carne viva, respirando con fuerza. Se saca la camiseta con las dos manos y dice “mejor” y sí, el contacto piel contra piel es mejor. Esa vez Randy no se aguanta, lo dice “voy a hacer que te corras, Gale”. Le gusta ese “vale”, ese “bien, vale” de Gale, que suena un poco suplicante y totalmente como un desafío. Como si dijera “a ver si puedes, a ver si sabes”. Randy se enfada, se excita, se quiere sacar la piel.

Momentos. Algunos están ahí, otros desaparecen. El tiempo no hace más que burlarse de Randy. Va demasiado rápido. Le quedan segundos, instantes recogidos como fotografías y ambar.

Lenguas. Todo lenguas. No cree que haya tenido sexo alguna otra vez con tanta lengua. Gale besa constantemente y Randy siempre pensó que la energía de Brian era algo que convocaba del aire porque no la encontraba en él, no adivinaba de dónde la sacaba. Pero ahora lo sabe. Cuando Gale le besa está ahí, esa fuente de energía algo perversa de Brian Kinney, esa concentración maligna. Mete y saca la lengua, como una forma de posesión demoniaca, besando como otros follan. No para de besar, no se cansa de buscarle la boca cuando están completamente desnudos y frotándose como adolescentes rabiosos que no saben qué más hacer. Le besa tanto que Randy se asfixia y cuando se para, Randy se enfada porque quiere esa lengua exactamente donde estaba. Besa despacio, besa rápido, besa mil besos distintos, le besa con demasiada saliva el cuello, le besa con toda la lengua los pezones, le besa el estómago a gruñidos y lo mejor es el momento en que le mira, le sonríe canalla, le besa la curva de una erección que lleva ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos y hace lo mismo que con la boca. Besarle.

Esa lengua. Esos besos. Toda esa saliva. Esos labios. Randy se sujeta solo para no caerse y perderse lo que está pasando, mete los dedos en su pelo y cuando siente toda la boca cerrándose alrededor, toda la presión y el calor de la garganta, entonces se muere. En forma de orgasmo y palpitaciones, sí, pero se muere. Tarda tres segundos en recuperar en aliento y dos en querer más. Los que emplea Gale en secarse los labios con la mano y encoger los hombros diciendo “sabes raro”. No parece del todo disgustado, solo un comentario para su lapidario de grandes frases.

“Y tú eres raro” piensa Randy, “y ahora mismo nos vamos a la cama”.

Son todo momentos. Solo imágenes.

La curva de la espalda de Gale. Interminable, boca abajo en la cama. El movimiento de su cuerpo contra las sábanas, cuando sube un poco las caderas y pide, tumbado boca abajo. Randy separa las nalgas a mordiscos, usa toda la lengua y cuando Gale está lleno de saliva, mete los dedos hasta los nudillos. El maullido de Gale es una sintonía larguísima, constante. Desnudo, es una obra de arte, se mueve, está vivo, ronronea. Le tiene exactamente donde siempre le ha querido, boca abajo y dispuesto. Por algún motivo, no se atreve a hacer lo que haría si Gale no fuera –presuntamente- heterosexual. Su cuerpo dice “condón, lubricante y HAZLO, RANDY, HAZLO”. Pero algo le frena.

Gale lo nota, se vuelve, con una sonrisa incomprensible pero malvada, “¿quieres, Randy?” y ante eso, decir “sí” es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Le sale desfallecido, desesperado, pero a Gale no le basta un simple “sí” patético. Insiste, “¿quieres hacérmelo?” con una curiosidad malsana, de ojos vidriosos. Un segundo “sí” de Randy, un poco más enfadado. Tampoco basta. “¿Cuánto lo quieres, Randy, mucho?” y maldito sea, está sudando por todas partes, rígido y caliente y todavía parece que tiene el mundo en sus manos. Randy vuelve a acariciarle con un dedo, dentro y fuera del culo, le besa intentado tener el control, “mucho” le dice al oído, “Gale, mucho”. Se acarician sin rumbo, -“¿has pensando en ello, Randy?”- casi evitándose la mirada pero mirándose, finalmente. Randy supura ganas de correrse, “Gale, todos los hombres gays que te conocen han sufrido soñando con ello”. Y parece que al final, ésa es la mejor frase de su vida porque Gale asiente “vale” pero con una condición, “hazlo bien porque luego te voy a hacer lo mismo”. Randy traga saliva, piensa en mujeres y cosas desagradables para no correrse ya mismo. Gale gimesuspira o algo parecido, moviéndose contra sus dedos, “enséñame” y ante eso, nadie podría resistirse.

Así que lo hace.

Randy se tira a Gale Harold en su cama, en su apartamento, boca abajo contra las sábanas, durante una cantidad de tiempo desconocida, mientras Gale gime y suspira y se resiste y se deja y finalmente, empieza a moverse contra él, follándose prácticamente solo. Lo más sexy que ha ocurrido nunca en el planeta tierra y otros planetas cercanos. Esta vez Randy está seguro de que cuando se muera no va a resucitar.

Resucita, claro.

Después de todo, cuando acaban Gale dice “joder” y luego “ahora tú” y en fin, uno quiere estar vivo, la primera vez que el peor heterosexual de todos los tiempos, insiste en que te lo tiene que hacer boca arriba, con tus piernas alrededor de su cuello. A Randy le recuerda al piloto y no está dispuesto, así que protesta, “Gale, así no” pero su “sshhh”, es bastante convincente, “así me parece caliente” y si él lo dice, en fin, quién puede protestar. Su “dime si lo hago bien” es claramente un desafío. Randy piensa mandarle a la mierda pero se pasa los siguientes diez minutos diciendo “así, no, así sí así, ASÍ”. No muy digno pero esa noche todo es frenético, húmedo, íntimo de la manera más cruda posible, sucio de la mejor manera posible. Oh, sí, la dignidad está sobrevalorada cuando se la compara con más horas de sexo seguidas de las que Randy ha tenido desde los dieciocho años

Siempre ha pensado que el que necesita un tercer orgasmo, no lo ha hecho bien las dos primeras veces pero cuando todavía se está recuperando del tercero, nota la lengua de Gale en ese sitio entre la pierna y el estómago. El cosquilleo de la barba y después la lengua. Piensa que de algo hay que morirse y si las anteriores veces ha sido capaz de resucitar, habrá que intentarlo una más. Cuando Gale finalmente se va a quedar dormido dice “me ha gustado, mañana más” y por culpa de eso, Randy casi no puede dormir. “Te odio” murmura y “mmm” Gale ya no es capaz de formar palabras, sino sonidos de rumiante en medio de la noche.

 _Gracias universo_ piensa Randy a oscuras _por no haberme dejado follar con él en Canadá o jamás hubiera sido capaz de concentrarme en el plató._

A lo mejor resulta que el universo sabe lo que se hace. Puede. Aunque después de la reelección de Bush es dificil creerlo.

**Gale y ya sabes**

Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente, oye un ruido sordo y vibrante del cuarto de baño. No averigua lo que es inmediatamente, tendido entre el sueño y la vigilia. Con medio ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, temiendo que Gale no quiera mirarle a la cara, se queda esperando a ver qué ocurre. El sonido se apaga de pronto y cuando dos minutos después Gale entra en la habitación, no lleva barba.

\- ¿Parezco un agente del FBI?

Lleva toalla en la cintura y nada más. Parece muchas cosas. La mayoría ilegales.

\- No lo sé, no conozco ningún agente del FBI. Pero si me tiene que detener alguien...

Gale frunce el ceño dramáticamente. Se coge la barbilla recién afeitada, piensa profundamente y en broma. Dice “podría acusarle de bastantes cosas pero desafortunadamente todas son legales en este estado”. Luego se quedan los dos quietos y en silencio. Randy en la cama, con las cortinas medio echadas y Gale de pie enfrente, recién afeitado y tan misterioso como siempre. Randy no tiene ni la más remota idea de en qué puede estar pensando. Y le gustaría decir algo pero si hay un protocolo para situaciones así, nadie se ha molestado en enseñárselo. Así que por una vez, en lugar de decir lo que se supone que debe decir, deja el libro de instrucciones y dice lo que se le ocurre. A ver qué tal sale.

\- ¿Sabes que tienes una pinta fabulosa con esa toalla?

Gale no sabe recibir los cumplidos pero sabe flirtear, el condenado. Así que mete el pulgar en la toalla, amaga con tirar y quitársela, “¿y sin toalla?” pregunta, sabiendo exactamente la respuesta. Es la oportunidad ideal que Randy Harrison, fan de Fox Mulder, siempre quiso tener y jamás admitirá que estaba esperando.

\- Ven aquí, agente del FBI.

Y Gale, -sorpresa-, va.

**Gale Harold, el peor orador del mundo**

Se lo dice esa mañana o esa tarde o cuando sea. En la cama. “Eres un fracaso como heterosexual, Gale” y Gale le suelta uno de sus discursos sin lógica sobre como “heterosexual” no es más que una etiqueta y _ya sabes,_ no es lo que eres, es lo que piensan de ti y le habla de todo lo que le gusta de las mujeres y como le echaba de menos y “estaba cansado de echarte de menos, Randy” y hay más _ya sabes_ y en algún momento Randy se pierde pero no le importa porque perderse en Gale es casi siempre mejor que encontrarse en cualquier otro sitio.

**Oh, Gale**

Dos días después tiene que marcharse y volver a la vida real. Así que dos días después se marcha y vuelve a la vida real. Se va como vino pero sin barba, como vino pero –en sus propias palabras-, “bastante bien follado”. No quiere despedirse, así que dice “no quiero despedirme” y Randy, “yo tampoco” y se miran un buen rato.

\- Esto es peor que despedirse, Ran.

\- Sí –admite, porque es cierto-, ya puestos podríamos despedirnos.

Gale está de acuerdo, “vale”, así que se abrazan en la puerta de casa, con una bolsa de viaje a los pies. Los dedos de Gale en la nuca, los de Randy se agarran a su camiseta, el beso final sabe fatal, como todos los besos finales pero es largo y húmedo y cura casi todas las heridas, excepto las que deja abiertas pero esas no importa que sangren porque son las heridas de tener y perder, mucho mejores que las de no haber tenido nunca.

\- Vendré a verte en eso del teatro –es casi lo último que dice-. Cuando me aburra de echarte de menos.

Gale se va como vino. Raro de cojones. Pero con el móvil encendido.

**Yo Gale, tú no**

Es una chiquillada. Pero media hora después de que Gale se marche, marca su número sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

\- ¿Peter? –dice.

\- ¡Randy! –escucha.

No le da tiempo a decir ni “viva Barbra Streissand”.

\- Esta vez lo hemos hecho sin calcetines.

Oye “serás cab…” y cuelga antes de oír nada más. Durante días enteros, no deja de ver televisión pública checa y cuando encuentra pelos que no son suyos en el lavabo, sonríe. Podría pasar la vida resolviendo el misterio de Gale y al final, le seguirían quedando piezas inconexas. Absurdas por separado, preciosas en el conjunto, de un valor incalculable en las distancias cortas.

(fin) 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
